Harmon Family
The Harmon Family is a family featured in fanon productions of Glee and the family of Jack Harmon. They are also the founders and owners of the infamous HarmCo, with connections all over the planet. Living Members (by biology) *Kristopher Harmon (1949- ) (played by Ron Raines) *Edward Harmon (1951- ) (played by Tom Wopat) *Juliet Harmon (1955- ) (played by Alice Ripley) *Roger Harmon (1959- ) (played by Jason Alexander) *Karen Harmon (1961- ) (played by Marin Mazzie) *Leo Harmon (1964- ) (played by Michael C. Hall) *Shane Harmon (1969- ) (played by John Barrowman) *Carl Davis (1976- ; Edward's son) (played by Andrew Rannells) *Frank Harmon (1996- ; Edward's son) (played by Adam Hicks) *Taylor Harmon (1984- ; Roger's son) (played by Matt Nolan) *Bianca Munson Weber (1986- ; Karen's daughter) (played by Lacey Chabert) *Katherine "Katie" Harmon II (1988- ; Leo's daughter; adopted by Amelia) (played by Kristen Alderson) *Jared Montgomery (1991- ; Karen's son) (played by Jesse McCartney) *Vanessa Harmon (1992- ; Roger's daughter) (played by Daniella Monet) *Jack Harmon (1994- ; Kristopher's son) (played by Aaron Tveit) *Diane Harmon (1994- ; Roger's daughter) (played by Victoria Justice) *Davis Paxton (1997- ; Juliet's son) (played by Preston K. Sadleir) *Jude Paxton (1997- ; Juliet's son) (played by Preston K. Sadleir) *Kendall Harmon (2002- ; Shane's daughter) *Leah Harmon (2005- ; Shane's daughter) *Pierce Kelsey Harmon (2012- ; Taylor's son) *Robert "Bobby" Harmon II (2014- ; Shane's son) (played by Garrett Clayton) *Jamie Harmon (2014- ; Kristopher's son) (played by Benjamin Goodall/Curt Hansen) Possible Members (by biology) *Madison McCarthy (b.1999- ) (might be Kristopher's daughter) (played by Laura Dreyfuss) *Mason McCarthy (c.1999- ) (might be Kristopher's son) (played by Billy Lewis, Jr.) Deceased Members (by biology) *Michael Harmon (1921-2012) (played by David Canary) *Robert Harmon I (1924-2001) (played by John Cullum) *Amelia Harmon (1926-2005) (played by Barbara Cook) Living Members (by marriage) *Julian Paxton (1945- ; Juliet's husband) (played by Michael Nouri) *Paula Gray Harmon (1953- ; Edward's ex-wife) (played by Rachel deBenedet) *Kristin Harmon (1951- ; Roger's wife) (played by Lucie Arnaz) *Stanley "Stan" Weber (1953- ; Bianca's husband) (unseen character) *Lisa Puckerman (1966- ; Kristopher's wife) (played by Gina Hecht) *Marissa Harmon (1973- ; Shane's wife) (played by Sutton Foster) *Richard Paxton (1981- ; Julian's son) *David Jacob "D.J." Paxton (1983- ; Julian's son) *Alyssa Rayburn Harmon (1984- ; Taylor's wife) (played by Amanda Seyfreid) *Noah "Puck" Puckerman (1993- ; Lisa's son) (played by Mark Salling) *Sarah Puckerman (2000- ; Lisa's daughter) (played by Naomi Scott) *Rachel Berry (1993- ; Jack's wife) (played by Lea Michele) *Haley Weber (2001- ; Stan's daughter) *Darren Weber (2005- ; Stan's son) *Beth Corcoran (2010- ; Puck's daughter; adopted by Shelby Corcoran) (played by Samantha and Isabel Kahle) Deceased Members (by marriage) *Katherine Davis Harmon (1926-2003; Robert's wife) (played by Elaine Stritch) *Carole Gable Harmon (1928-1962; Michael's wife) HarmCo HarmCo is the family-owned multinational business centered out of Ohio that is mentioned frequently by Jack and other members of the Harmon family. It was founded by either Robert Harmon's father or grandfather in the early-1900s, selling unspecified products. It has since grown to include scientific research, entertainment, fashion design, medical devices, etc. It has been run by Robert's eldest son, Kristopher, since Robert's retirement in 1989 (Kristopher will resign as CEO in favor of his brother, Shane, by 2019). Each member of the family has a trust in the company and many work for the company when not pursuing their other interests. The company is also known for it's shady dealings, such as human cloning and gun-running. It may have also been involved in the Iran-Contra affair (though Jack wasn't really listening when his father may have confessed to the dealings). Employees *Kristopher Harmon (CEO from 1989 to 2019) *Shane Harmon (CEO from 2019 onward) *Jack Harmon (Former head of human resources - New York branch; 2013-2014) Trivia *No member of the Harmon family either by biology or marriage, with the exception of Michael Harmon, lives to be eighty. *The family has a susceptibility toward alcoholism and addiction to perscription pills as seen with Karen and her daughter, Bianca, along with Jack's love of alcohol and Leo's pill problem. *The family also has a history of mental illness with Michael Harmon spending five years (1991-1996) in a mental hospital. *Despite the family's left-libertarian views, Amelia believed George Lincoln Rockwell was the last great American patriot and may have been the cause of Jack's racist tendencies. *The men of the family have an obession with shopping for suits at The Men's Warehouse and it is considered sacriliege to imply that it's shutting down. *The family also seem to be capable of murder (or, at least, killing someone) as it has been implied that Kristopher has ordered the deaths of several whistleblowers and Michael was sent to a mental hostipal for shooting and killing two people at his surprise 70th birthday party. *Robert was the only one of siblings to marry and have children, his brother, Michael, was married and became a widower without having children and Amelia never married but had one child, Leo, and adopted her granddaughter, Katie. * As of 2018, four of the actors who portray members of the Harmon family have passed away, Elaine Stritch (as Katherine Davis Harmon; in 2014), David Canary (as Michael Harmon; in 2015), Barbara Cook (as Amelia Harmon; in 2017) and Marin Mazzie (as Karen Harmon; in 2018). * Carl changed his name to Davis as way to honor his grandmother and distance himself from his family's criminal past. Category:Characters